


Aphrodisiac

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Smut, minecraft au, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin breaks into Ryan's house to steal some of the booze the older man has been making for Geoff, and what he ends up drinking is decidedly <em>not</em> alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a flimsy excuse to write a buttload of orgasms.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Content warnings for smut, barebacking, multiple orgasms, potion-induced sex, just lots of sex.

"All right, Ryan, what've you got for me today?" Gavin murmured quietly, fingers dancing over the glass bottles crowded on the shelves in Ryan's house.

He wasn't supposed to be there. The Gent hadn't given him permission to be there. But everyone knew that Ryan was the best at brewing alcohol out of all of them, despite the fact that he didn't drink himself. And it was no secret that Geoff always took the best of Ryan's brews for himself, claiming it was his right as the leader of the group. While normally Gavin wouldn't begrudge him for it too much, Geoff had been rubbing in the fact that Ryan was making a private experimental batch for him, and had the rest of them competing for his favour in order to get a taste. Ryan had played along because watching the others get so worked up about it was endlessly amusing, not to mention that it meant he had less of a workload to deal with, as the others kept offering to do jobs for him.

And, of course, he was making a large enough batch for everyone who wanted it to have some. While there was comedic value in it, Ryan wouldn't completely let Geoff get away with lording his seniority over all of them.

With this in mind, Gavin had broken into Ryan's house while the older man was out gathering supplies so that he could take an early sample, if only to see the look on Geoff's face when he found out he wasn't the first to taste this supposed miracle brew.

He'd apologise to Ryan for the way he'd gone about it later, of course. Maybe find some way to make it up to the Gent, if he seemed especially mad about it. But for now…

"Ah, here we go." Gavin grinned at the bottle he'd selected. Ryan was very meticulous in his methods, spending an inordinate amount of time making the smallest of tweaks, just so he could get that one step closer to perfection. He made notes on the shortcomings and areas of improvement for each brew, and attached it to the neck of the bottle for reference. The one Gavin held read, _'Too potent. Have to find a way to dilute without compromising effectiveness. Water dilution unsuccessful, renders effects near useless.'_ He snorted. Ryan did realise that he was making the brew for _Geoff_ , right? The phrase 'too potent' didn't exist in Geoff's vocabulary as far as alcohol was concerned. And Gavin had learnt from the best.

"Don't mind if I do," the Lad hummed, uncorking the bottle and taking a deep whiff. 

The scent was nothing short of enticing, almost making Gavin's nose tingle with it. _Just a sip_ , he reminded himself. He didn't want Ryan to realise he'd been there.

Glass touched his lips, and the liquid inside flowed like honeyed water.

The first drop hit Gavin's tongue and his eyes widened.

It tasted glorious. It was sweet and tart at the same time, like toffee apples and fresh berries and sunshine and stardust. He could taste galaxies, could taste the seasons, could taste the sun and the moon. All thoughts of just having one measly little sip flung themselves out the window. Gavin tipped his head back and drained the entire bottle, his mind spinning and a delicious shudder running through the entire length of his body. The empty bottle clunked to the floor, instantly forgotten.

"Oh god, that's amazing," he rasped aloud, vision soft at the edges. He staggered forward, pleasantly buzzed as he flopped backwards onto Ryan's bed. _Too potent my ass,_ he thought. _That stuff's bloody incredible._

"Ryan, you are a hero among men," he slurred into the empty room, gazing happily at the ceiling, a comfortable warmth spreading through his limbs.

A small frown flickered across his face as the heat started to coalesce in his lower abdomen, but it felt good, so he smiled again and decided to enjoy the sensation, eyelids slipping shut.

Several minutes drifted by, the sensation growing stronger and even more pleasant. He began to notice the scent of Ryan on the bedsheets, the masculine musk curling around him, enveloping him. Despite how nice it felt, Gavin still frowned and opened his eyes, pushing himself into a seated position on Ryan's bed.

And- oh. He was hard. He was very, _very_ hard.

He swallowed, still tasting that delectable liquid on his tongue, and his cock throbbed underneath his pants, straining against them. Need surged through him, howling and all-consuming, and his hips thrust up into the air of their own accord.

"Shit," he breathed.

Whatever he'd just drunk, Gavin had the sneaking suspicion that it _definitely_ wasn't alcohol.

~* * *~

Ryan approached his front door with the sun setting behind him, entirely at ease until he heard a faint, rhythmic thumping sort of sound coming from inside. Brow furrowed, he placed the bag of supplies he'd spent the afternoon gathering against the wall, instead drawing a dagger from his belt before easing the door open and slipping inside.

It dropped from confusion-slack fingers as he took in the sight of Gavin wantonly humping his bed.

He took one look at Gavin's sweat-slicked skin, his harsh, panting breaths, and the way the green of his eyes was completely swallowed by his pupils, and the older man knew what had happened before he even saw the emptied potion bottle on the floor.

"Oh Gavin, you idiot," he murmured, bracing himself as the younger man noticed his presence and charged at him, desperately trying to tear Ryan's clothing off. Ryan managed to catch Gavin's hands between his own, and Gavin wailed, denied his prize. 

The younger man squirmed and tried to wriggle free, and Ryan had to practically carry him over to his bed, then pin him to the mattress with the full weight of his body in order to stop Gavin's movements so that he could shout in his ear.

"Gavin, listen to me! I don't know what you thought that potion was for, but it's something I've been working on for getting animals to mate more easily. The key words there being 'working on'. It's not ready yet, because I haven't fine-tuned the potency of it. It's still way too strong right now. At the moment, it's basically a liquid aphrodisiac." Gavin heaved beneath him, and Ryan cursed, realising that the potion's effects meant that Gavin was barely even listening to him. He continued anyway, hoping that some of it, at least, was getting through. "That means that you're going to be in a lot of distress, and even pain, if you don't have sex soon." He sighed. "And because it was my potion, I guess the responsibility falls to me."

He said it like he was doing Gavin a favour. Truth be told, though, he'd been lusting after the younger man for years. But now that Gavin had practically been served on a silver platter like this, Ryan felt like he was cheating - he'd help Gavin through all of this, and it wouldn't mean anything to the Lad once he regained his senses. Or, even worse, Gavin would feel incredibly embarrassed by the entire ordeal and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Ryan would honestly rather never have sex with Gavin than do it once with the knowledge that Gavin didn't have any real attraction to him. The effects of the potion, however, meant that he had little choice. 

Apparently, Gavin had different ideas. "Ryan, Ryan please," he whimpered. "I want you- I've wanted you for ages, please-"

Ryan's grip slackened slightly in surprise, and it gave Gavin the space to rut desperately against the mattress, ass rocking up against Ryan's crotch. The older man stifled a groan.

"-You're so smart and strong and wonderful, it's bloody intimidating," Gavin gasped. "I've wanted to be with you for so long, I was just too scared you'd say no, please don't say you'll only do it 'cause you feel you have to, please don't, please, I need you to want me," he babbled, tears in his eyes.

A lump formed in Ryan's throat. "Shh," he soothed, stroking Gavin's hair as the younger man almost started to sob, still grinding up into Ryan's lap. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, of course I want you too." He swallowed, already growing hard with the way Gavin was rubbing against him. "You're gorgeous, and funny, and so full of life. The first time I saw you I could barely look away." He eased up the pressure, giving Gavin room to move again. The younger man twisted around immediately, once again trying to rip Ryan's clothes from his body as he peppered hard kisses onto the older man's mouth. This time, Ryan complied and reciprocated, both of their shirts landing on the floor. They hadn't even hit the ground before Gavin's fingers were fumbling at the front of Ryan's kilt, removing the sporran and belt, then tugging the fabric beneath it loose. The kilt fell away in a heap, and Ryan groaned as Gavin eagerly wrapped his fingers around the older man's cock. He tried to focus on getting Gavin out of his pants, but the Lad's enthusiastic attentions meant that he had to concentrate a little harder than he normally would have. Soon, though, the pants were off, Gavin whining with need beneath him. The younger man was already so undone, a flush working its way down his chest, and Ryan knew that he himself wouldn't last very long.

But Gavin would need more than that.

"Hold on a moment, Gav," he said, clambering off the bed. The younger man let out a thin whine, reaching out for him, obviously thinking that Ryan was leaving him to his own devices. "Hey, shh, I'll be right back, so long as you stay right there," he promised. Gavin whimpered, but nodded, head pressed back against the pillows and hips thrusting uselessly into the air.

Ryan hunted along the shelves until he found an endurance potion. This was nowhere near its intended use, he knew, but Gavin would need him to last in order to actually feel satisfied. He unstoppered the bottle, downing the slightly bitter grey potion in one go. For a few seconds, he felt no different, but then suddenly he felt like he'd be able to climb up the side of Geoff's house with his bare hands and knew it had kicked in.

He returned to the bed, where Gavin was letting out a stream of pitiful noises, the tip of his cock leaking precome. The younger man saw him approach, fully erect, and somehow had the sense to roll onto his stomach for Ryan. A guttural sound escaped from the back of Ryan's throat once he realised that the potion had made Gavin self-lubricate. It didn't seem like he'd need any prep, either, his hole already slightly slack and waiting. Ryan didn't deny him.

Gavin wailed as Ryan pressed into him, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful," Ryan rasped, and Gavin babbled and whined incoherently beneath him.

With an astronomical amount of self-control, Ryan pumped his hips slowly so that he slid in and out of Gavin at a gentle speed, changing the angle slightly each time as he tried to find the younger man's sweet spot. At this point, Gavin was letting out a constant stream of sound, knuckles white as they clenched around the sheets.

Ryan thrust in deep enough to hit his prostate once, and Gavin came with a cry of the older man's name, marking his first orgasm of the evening. The potion's effects meant that he wouldn't suffer from oversensitivity, however, and seconds later he was moaning again as Ryan continued to thrust into him. The orgasm had made the muscles of Gavin's hole clench tight, and they were slow to stretch out once more, making Ryan groan helplessly. Gavin matched him for volume, then surpassed him entirely, the lust-filled haze his brain was swimming in making him completely shameless. His spine arched and sweat beaded on his skin, beginning to pool in the dip of his back as pleasure swamped him. He attempted some form of praise for the way Ryan was moving into him, but could barely manage any words longer than Ryan's name, so he stuck to chanting it over and over.

Slick trickled down his thighs, mingling with sweat and dampening the sheets he was bent over on. Ryan's hands slid on his hips, soaked skin making it hard to maintain his grip. Instead, Ryan changed tactics, fingers tangling in the younger man's wild hair. Gavin's arms gave out immediately, body folding and back arching even further as his chest was pressed against the mattress. His fingers twitched as he let out a thin moan, the new angle making Ryan hit his prostate perfectly on every thrust. 

Gavin managed to gasp something that sounded like, "Harder," and Ryan eagerly obliged, picking up the pace and slamming into the willing body below him so forcefully that the bed started to shake. Stars burst at the edges of Gavin's vision and he came a second time, open-mouthed and moaning.

Grunting in appreciation for the way Gavin was clenching around him again, Ryan continued to pound into Gavin's hole, the power of his thrusts pushing Gavin up the bed until his forearms collided with the headboard. Gavin somehow managed to scrape together the presence of mind to cross one arm over the other, locking them together and pressing backward to force Ryan even deeper into him on every thrust. He let out a low, garbled sound, involuntary tears prickling in his eyes as he felt another wave of pleasure surging up to claim him. The bedframe creaked and squeaked, juddering visibly as Gavin was pushed into his third orgasm.

He didn't feel anywhere spent, and he whined as he felt some of his release hit his knees.

A devastated whimper left him as Ryan suddenly pulled out of him, only to be replaced by a drawn-out howl as the older man flipped him over onto a dry patch of the bed, lifted Gavin's knees, lined up with his slicked hole and began to take him once more. Subsequent noises were muffled as Ryan leant down to kiss him fiercely, determined to taste every inch of the younger man's mouth. Gavin opened up for him with desperate enthusiasm, so far beyond denying Ryan anything that he wanted to do. 

The kiss lasted several minutes, Gavin's vision beginning to go hazy as he forgot to breathe. Ryan broke away to mouth at his neck, and the younger man sucked in air with a gasp, eyes popping open before becoming lustily hooded once more. His hands drifted lazily to Ryan's back, letting out a low hum of approval as he traced the sweat-slicked muscles there. After a few more moments of swimming in the sweet sensation of Ryan languidly thrusting into him, Gavin felt his abdomen clench slightly and he was coming yet again, pleasure cascading through him. He panted and moaned and writhed, praising Ryan's name as the blond continued his inexorable movements. Blindly, he groped for the back of Ryan's head, curling fingers into golden hair and dragging the older man into another kiss.

"You're so gorgeous like this," Ryan murmured against his lips. "God, I want you like this forever, if you'll let me."

Gavin nodded in agreement, entirely beyond words. He couldn't even bear the thought of not feeling like this all the time.

"So good for me," Ryan whispered, sucking a dark hickey on a spot just below Gavin's left ear.

Another orgasm ripped through Gavin, making his toes curl as he let out a pleasured cry, but now he was getting close to empty, only a few drops leaking from the tip of his cock and dripping onto his stomach.

Ryan pulled out and flipped him over once more, chest flush against Gavin's back as he moved into the younger man, filling him up so thoroughly every time. Sweat slicked their entwined bodies, the sheets beneath them damp from it, and finally Ryan felt his own end approaching. His pace picked up, the pitch of Gavin's moans increasing along with it, and the younger man came one final time, Ryan following him over the edge with a few final thrusts.

Gavin struggled to catch his breath as Ryan slowly moved off of him. The blond used a corner of the bed sheet to wipe them both down as best he could, then, seeing the soaked, stained state it was in, promptly stripped away the bed sheet and dumped it on the floor, Gavin complaining sleepily as he was jostled. The sheet beneath, still tucked somewhat neatly around the mattress, was mostly serviceable, and in any case he couldn't be bothered to tidy up any further. He clambered back into the bed with Gavin curled in front of him, dragging the blankets up to cover both of their naked bodies. The younger man's eyes were closed and his breathing was well on the way to even, and Ryan smiled slightly to himself as he let his own eyelids droop shut.

~* * *~

Gavin woke to the feeling of a warm, strong arm curled around his midsection, and immediately froze.

He was not in his own bed.

Keeping his movements slow so as not to wake whoever was holding him, Gavin turned, trying to extricate himself out of the bed and doing his best not to think about the fact that it was definitely a _man's_ arm draped over him. He attempted to convince himself that he'd just gotten really drunk the night before and just stumbled into either Geoff's or Michael's house once they'd finished up, rather than dealing with unlocking his own front door. Except, he didn't feel like he had a hangover, and the room didn't look like the inside of Geoff's monolith of a house or Michael's log cabin. No, if anything it almost looked like he was in-

Whoever it was wrapped around him stirred despite his caution, and Gavin cringed, turning to look at who he'd fallen into bed with and _fucking Christ_ it was Ryan.

"Morning," Ryan greeted sleepily, a soft, warm smile gracing his lips as he peered fondly at Gavin through cracked eyelids.

It was at this point that the memories of the night before came flooding back for Gavin, and he jumped out of the bed like Ryan's touch was burning him. His cheeks flamed red with embarrassment as he realised he was completely naked and his ass was positively aching and _oh god he'd really slept with one of his best friends_.

Ryan was awake enough at this point to realise that something was the matter, and he sat up, blankets falling low enough around his waist that it was clear he wasn't wearing any clothes either. Gavin went an even deeper shade of red, covering himself with his hands.

"Gavin, what's wrong?"

"We shagged last night, didn't we," Gavin replied miserably, a statement rather than a question, and a lump formed in Ryan's throat at the younger man's tone.

He clutched his blankets tightly. "I thought you wanted to. You said you wanted to. You said-" _You said you wanted me_.

"I didn't mean it!" Gavin's voice was high and tight as he suddenly exploded into action, brain deciding that running away was the best option. He scrambled for his pants, shoving them on. "I was bloody high on your damn sex potion, Ryan, I would've said anything to get laid!"

The bottom dropped out of Ryan's stomach. "But I thought… I wanted to help, I thought…"

A hysterical laugh clawed its way out of the younger man's throat, and he cast around for his shirt. "You're my friend, Rye, and I love you, but I don't… I'm not… I'm not!" he insisted, panic firmly set in and robbing him of his coherency. He found his shirt and forced it over his head.

"…Oh my god… Gavin, I'm so sorry. I never meant…" The older man trailed off helplessly.

Another unhappy laugh wormed its way out of Gavin. "But you did it anyway. I have to go."

Ryan made to move from the bed, but stopped when he saw the way it made Gavin jump back several paces. "Where are you going?" he asked forlornly, and Gavin avoided his eyes as he tugged on one of his boots.

"Somewhere that's not here," he answered evasively, and hopped towards the door as he yanked on his other boot, wanting to get out of the awkward situation as quickly as possible.

He bolted out the door without looking back, and so missed the utterly devastated look on Ryan's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original intent was not to make a continuation of this, but then I got a major plot bunny and one thing led to another.
> 
> There will be one more full chapter following this one, then an epilogue to wrap up.
> 
> Content warnings for mild violence, and repeated mentions of the events of last chapter.

Gavin rushed in a mad stumble across the logo, fumbling for his front door, wanting the reassurance of thick oak between him and the house where he'd just spent the night.

 

He slammed the door and leant back against it, dimly glad that no one had seen his run of shame.

 

Well, he hoped they hadn't. There was no one in Achievement City proper that he'd been able to see, but any of the others could have been home, just happening to glance out their window as he blazed across the city centre. His cheeks burned with mortification at the thought.

 

After giving himself a few minutes to allow his heart-rate to slow, and to be sure that Ryan hadn't chased after him, Gavin peeled himself away from the door and headed for the bathroom, still feeling sticky from the night before and desperately wanting to wash away the evidence. Hitting the button on his bathroom wall, he stepped into the continuously running waterfall that was his shower, the water deliciously warm thanks to the application of some redstone wiring and eternally burning netherrack. The mechanics of it all went way above his head - the design was Ryan's, and he had installed it in all of their homes. Gavin did his best to not think about the fact that Ryan's touch was all over the exact thing he was using to make himself clean.

 

His fingertips were wrinkled by the time he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, physically clean but not actually feeling like he was. He shoved his dirty clothes into a corner to deal with later, padding into his bedroom for something to wear. He tugged on pants and socks and boots, pulling a shirt over his head and throwing on a coat, all in his trademark green.

 

He was about to step back outside when he remembered the hickey Ryan had sucked onto his neck. His stomach clenched and he jerked back from the door, one hand going to the round, tender spot on his throat. He cast about for one of his mottle-patterned scarves, breathing slightly faster than normal as he realised how close he'd come to revealing to the others that he'd been with someone the night before. Fingers shaking, he wrapped the scarf around his neck, doing his best to ensure that it covered the hickey completely.

 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his home and onto the logo, crossing over to the centre where the rest of the Achievement Hunters were waiting for him.

 

Including Ryan.

 

Panic and embarrassment hit him like a blow to the gut, and he surprised himself by not immediately running back into his house. The fact that Ryan looked so apologetic and ashamed probably helped, but not a lot.

 

"Get enough beauty sleep, Gavvo?" Geoff bellowed as he approached, and Gavin did his best not to flinch at the sudden explosion of sound.

 

"I only slept in a bit, it's not like I'm _that_ late," he replied, managing somehow to keep his voice normal.

 

Geoff rolled his eyes, impatient to get started. "All right, just shut up and listen up." He clapped his hands together. "So. Morning meeting. Figure out our tasks for the week. Michael, Lil J, I want you both on construction this week, I want to see some progress on that farm so our food options can get more varied. On the same note, I want Gavin and Ryan on animal-"

 

"No!" Gavin cut him off before he could stop himself, and all eyes but Ryan's swivelled to stare at him. Ryan stared at the ground instead, lips clamped together and swallowing hard.

 

Gavin flushed. "Sorry, that didn't come out the way I meant," he mumbled at Geoff. "I was just wondering if we could be Plan G this week? It's been a while since we worked together." Which was true, a fact that Gavin was now grateful for; Geoff was the one he felt safest with out of anyone in the group, and right now the thought of spending the majority of his waking hours for the next week with Ryan was more than he could bear.

 

Geoff seemed to pick up on the undercurrent in his words, but mercifully didn't bring it up in front of everyone. "Whatever, you big sap. Jack _, you're_ with Ryan then, animal wrangling and general food collection. Gavvy and I are mining buddies for the week. All groups help each other out as needed. Any questions?"

 

Michael, Jack, and Jeremy made the usual mutterings about the things they liked least about the tasks they'd been given, but no actual solid objections that they wanted to bring to the table. Both Gavin and Ryan were awkwardly silent.

 

"All right, fuck off and do your thing then," Geoff told them, grinning, and the three pairs quickly dispersed from the city centre.

 

Gavin and Geoff traipsed over to the announcement board, each of them drawing out a diamond pickaxe and sword to take with them, packs slung over their shoulders. They headed off in the direction of their most recent mine, Geoff slightly in the lead.

 

The walk itself took to better part of an hour, and there were definitely previous excavation spots closer to home, but the extra time was well worth it for the bountiful contents of the newest mine. Their talk was inane for the journey, both of them having perfected the art of spending an inordinate amount of time talking about nothing. Gavin expected the conversation to veer towards his reaction to initially being paired up with Ryan, but it never did.

 

Then, they entered the mine, and their talking stopped, the only sound the clink of their pickaxes on stone and the echo of their breaths. Even when they took short breaks whenever their arms got too tired, they just made more idle conversation.

 

It was only when they were well on their way back home in the afternoon, packs stuffed with coal and various kinds of ore, that Geoff finally brought it up.

 

"So, you basically had a heart attack when I tried to pair you up with Ryan this morning," Geoff asked, panting slightly from a day of hard labour and carrying a big bag of rocks as he walked. "What was up with that?"

 

Gavin's thin shoulders hunched, subconsciously trying to make himself small. "Nothing. I just wanted to work with you this week, I just yelled a little louder than I meant to. That's all."

 

Geoff stared at him. "Well, that was convincing," he said, sounding decidedly unconvinced. "I'll hand it to you, you covered yourself pretty quick when it happened, but I saw how terrified you were for that split second." He stopped, and Gavin stopped beside him, looking at the ground. "Seriously, Gavin. I'm not taking another step until you tell me what the fuck happened."

 

The younger man was silent for several seconds. Geoff continued to stare at him determinedly, and Gavin realised that Geoff would absolutely commit.

 

Well, it had been bound to come out eventually.

 

"…There…" Gavin began eventually, voice trembling, "There was this potion that Ryan had, I… It made me want to have sex with him, and…" His entire face burned. "I woke up the next morning and realised I'd fallen asleep at his, and I remembered what… happened. Then I grabbed my clothes and ran home."

 

He didn't have to look up to sense the waves of fury rolling from Geoff's skin as he started walking again. Geoff's footfalls were angry and heavy beside him. "Let me get this straight. You didn't want to have sex with Ryan, he gave you a potion, you drank it, and then he had sex with you?"

 

Gavin swallowed, shaking his head. It had been bad, but not _that_ bad. It had been a unique set of circumstances, Gavin knew that Ryan would never do anything as amoral as Geoff was implying. But, with the way he'd explained it, Gavin could see how Geoff had drawn that conclusion. "He didn't-" he tried to clarify, but Geoff cut him off savagely.

 

"Don't you dare try making excuses for him. Did you or did you not want to have sex with him before he gave you that potion?"

 

"…No, but-"

 

"No nothing," Geoff interrupted firmly. "There is _nothing_ that could be a valid excuse for doing that. He and I are going to have a nice, long _talk_." Geoff abruptly picked up the pace, leaving Gavin to scramble along to catch up.

 

"Geoff-"

 

"I mean it, Gavin, I'm not going to listen to anything you say trying to justify what he did to you. I can't even believe you're trying to _defend_ him."

 

"Geoff, don't hurt him-"

 

"No promises," the older man growled, then increased his pace further, practically jogging. Gavin was forced to trot along behind him, any breath that he might have used to argue the point used up.

 

Within minutes, they were back within Achievement City's bounds, Geoff propping up his pack against the side of Michael's house. Gavin dropped his bag beside Geoff's, struggling to catch his breath.

 

Geoff gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

 

"You did good work today, Gavin. Go home, get some rest."

 

"Geoff," he gasped, chest heaving. "I really-"

 

"Not a suggestion, Gav. Go home."

 

The younger man hesitated, then finally gave up, jogging the short distance to his front door.

 

Geoff would give Ryan the chance to properly explain the story, surely.

 

Wouldn't he?

 

He entered his home as Geoff crossed over the logo to Ryan's house to see if he was there. Geoff pounded on the thick oak door and waited to see if he'd get an answer.

 

A few seconds later, the door opened and Ryan peered out, seeming a little confused about the aggressive treatment his door had received. "Hi, Geoff. Is everything okay?"

 

"Hey, Ryan. Where's Jack?"

 

Ryan tensed slightly at the dangerous undercurrent in Geoff's tone. His eyes flicked around the city centre, but Michael and Jeremy had yet to return, and, more tellingly, Gavin was nowhere to be seen. With a sinking feeling, Ryan realised that Gavin must have let Geoff know what had happened.

 

"Still with the animals we caught today. He wanted to be completely sure they were properly settled."

 

"Good."

 

Geoff suddenly socked him across the jaw, and Ryan stumbled back inside, arms pinwheeling.

 

"How. Fucking. _Dare_ you," Geoff hissed, fury writhing through him as he advanced, kicking the door shut behind him. His fist flew for Ryan's gut this time, and Ryan simply closed his eyes and took it. A part of him needed this, craved the punishment - he was far from over beating himself up about what had happened, it only seemed fitting to add a physical beating to his misery. The breath whooshed out of him as he doubled up, making no move to defend himself.

 

He straightened, only to rock back on his heels as Geoff landed another punch on his jaw. His shoulder hit the wall and Geoff crowded him, shoving him against it, forearm pressing against the blond's throat. "What the fuck's wrong with you, doing something like that?" he spat, icy eyes glaring furiously as he raised his fist again.

 

"I'm sorry," Ryan choked, tears stinging his eyes as he grabbed at the arm against his neck, but stopping short of actually trying to pull the older man away.

 

He deserved this.

 

"You're _sorry_?" Geoff snapped, incredulousness threaded through with rage. "You fucking _roofied_ him with one of your goddamn potions so you could fuck him, and all you can say is you're _sorry_? I can't believe I was ever friends with a disgusting piece of shit like _you_."

 

Ryan's eyes went wide, suddenly fearful. It was one thing for Geoff to be lashing out at him for what he'd done, but to accuse him of _that_ -

 

"That-that's not what happened," he stammered, voice already raspy and thin, now actually trying to pull the older man away, but Geoff just pressed harder, cutting his words off, not believing him.

 

"Oh, I bet you'd like to think so. I bet you've got it all figured out in your head that you did nothing wrong. Did you even see how he reacted to being paired up with you this morning? The poor bastard's terrified by the idea of just being _near_ you."

 

The blond's vision started to tunnel, and a twin set of tears trickled from the corner of his eyes.

 

Geoff seemed to see something in his expression that gave him pause, and his arm dropped suddenly, allowing Ryan to slump gracelessly to the floor, gasping hoarsely.

 

"You've got one chance to explain your side of things before I beat the shit out of you."

 

Ryan placed one hand on the floor for support and he coughed into the other, throat raw. He didn't doubt that if he couldn't get the truth out, Geoff might well go farther than he meant to with his retribution.

 

"I didn't make Gavin take the potion," he croaked. "I wasn't even here. He broke into my house and drank it himself."

 

Geoff's eyes narrowed to cold blue slits. "And why the fuck would he do that?"

 

"I don't know!" Ryan told him painfully, resting his head back against the wall as he swallowed. "Only thing I can think of is that maybe he thought it was alcohol. I mean, it's not exactly a secret that I've been making that brew for you, maybe he was trying to get an early taste."

 

The older man's lips pressed together in a thin line, clearly not liking how much sense that made.

 

Ryan cleared his throat in a vain attempt to rid himself of his scratchy voice. "I'd been out gathering supplies, and I got home, and he was on my bed, all…" He trailed off, cheeks colouring. "Let's just say, I realised very quickly what he'd taken."

 

"Why the hell d'you have something like that lying around for, anyway?"

 

"That's not what it's meant for, believe me. I'm still working on it, it's meant for animals, to help them breed more easily…"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Geoff swore under his breath, his own face flushing.

 

Ryan looked miserable. "The one he drank was a super-potent version, I'm still trying to figure out how to dilute it properly. For him, it would've been like an induced heat, but times a thousand. It would have become agonising for him not to have sex, and it would've taken hours to wear off. You have to believe me, Geoff, if he'd said that he preferred that alternative, I wouldn't have laid a finger on him." His breath caught, his voice thick. "But he was begging me, going on about how he'd wanted me for so long, I thought…" His face burned with shame. "I thought he was telling the truth, I didn't even consider the idea that it might just be the potion talking. I didn't want to." He looked up at Geoff beseechingly. "I never wanted it like this. I never would have done it if I'd known. Please, Geoff, you have to understand."

 

Geoff sighed and offered him a hand. "All right, I think I might've drawn the wrong conclusion a little," he muttered reluctantly, drawing Ryan to his feet.

 

Then he swung his fist out, catching Ryan across the jaw yet again, albeit pulling the punch a bit this time. "You're still a moron, though. _Both_ of you are."

 

The blond cradled his jaw with one hand, rotating it, but thankfully it didn't seem like anything was broken.

 

"I know," Ryan murmured defeatedly. "Geoff, what do I do?"

 

"Nothing you can do," the older man replied grimly. "What's done is done. You can't take something like that back."

 

Ryan flinched, but nodded wearily, like he'd been expecting the answer. "You should probably keep us both assigned to different teams for the weekly tasks for a while."

 

Geoff snorted. "No probably about it," he muttered, and Ryan flinched again, shoulders slumping.

 

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, then Geoff abruptly bade him farewell, leaving Ryan alone with only his thoughts to torment him.

 

~* * *~

 

Gavin ate dinner by himself that night - which wasn't actually anything particularly unusual. The group only tended to all eat dinner together on occasion, seeing as they had no kind of communal dining area. While he was glad that this further minimised his day-to-day contact with Ryan, it felt lonelier than normal. He chewed on his pork in moody silence, mind implacably dwelling on the events of the night before.

 

He remembered what Ryan had said about the potion, that it was designed to help animals breed. If that was the case, though, then why had it made him want to be fucked by Ryan? If it was going to have such a strong effect on him, shouldn't it have made him want to shove his dick inside anything that moved?

 

Did it maybe say something about some deep-down secret desire that he couldn't even admit to himself? He'd never considered the possibility of being with another man before - he hadn't even realised it was an option, he'd always just assumed that  any sort of relations of that kind were restricted to being between a man and a woman, because that had been the scope of his experience.

 

Maybe his newness to the entire concept had made him act in haste the morning after, but his deeply entrenched ideas on how things were supposed to be kept him from actually accepting it. 

 

He shoved the rest of his meal away, appetite suddenly leaving him. With little else to do, he bedded down early, despite the fact that the sun had only just set.

 

Predictably, sleep did not come easily, and he found himself tossing and turning for quite some time before his mind settled and he was able to rest.

 

Almost as predictably, he found himself dreaming about what had happened - not the sticky shame he'd felt after the fact, but rather the all-consuming euphoria of the moment.  

 

It was still well before sunrise when his dream woke him. His eyes popped open with an aborted moan of pleasure, embarrassment suddenly rushing through him as he lifted his covers and realised he had an aching morning wood. He groaned again, this time in frustration, letting the sheet drop. His hips jumped up involuntarily at the feeling of fabric brushing over his cock, his bed sheets settling back over him, and he buried his face in his hands.

 

He could feel his erection throbbing along with his pulse, and knew that it would take longer to wait for it to go away than it would to just deal with it. Sighing, he reached back under the covers, taking himself in hand.

 

Closing his eyes, he conjured images of voluptuous breasts and the delicate curve of a woman's waist, arching up from the feminine swell of her ass, silky hair falling in waves down slender shoulders.

 

It did nothing for him.

 

His eyes opened and he glared down at his cock like it had betrayed him. It remained curved up towards his stomach, remained an aching, undeniable presence that was supremely uninterested with the images he had to offer. Gavin's cheeks coloured as he reluctantly allowed his thoughts to drift to something decidedly different - to broad shoulders, to a well-defined chest, to tapered hips and strong arms entirely capable of pinning him down.

 

Within a minute, Gavin was bucking uncontrollably up into his fist, thick strands of come landing on his stomach. He panted harshly, maybe feeling less ashamed of himself than he would have thought he'd be. He lay there, struggling to catch his breath and silently contemplating what had transpired.

 

 _Well, not exactly what I expected_ , he mused absently, panting breath seeming absurdly loud in the otherwise quiet room. It had been more than a day and a half since he'd taken the potion, it didn't seem likely that it was still having an effect on him. 

 

He went through the motions of cleaning up his mess, then collapsed back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

And even though he now felt more conflicted than ever about what had happened, the sedative effect of him jacking off kicked in, and within minutes, he was asleep again, this time without any dreams to disturb him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Content warnings are pretty spoilery but obviously necessary - warnings for mildly explicit non-con and emotional/physical distress.

The revelation that Gavin's sexuality might not have been as stock-standard as he'd always thought it was didn't make things any easier.

 

If anything, realising that Ryan's feelings towards him might not be entirely one-sided made things even more awkward for Gavin whenever he had to be in the older man's vicinity. Not only would Gavin remember everything that had happened that night, he'd remember that he'd secretly masturbated about it too. And the thought that it was very possible that Ryan had done so too sent all sorts of confusing and not entirely unpleasant feelings rocketing through Gavin's mind.

 

There was no way that he'd be able to bring that sort of thing up with the others - he couldn't talk to Michael, Jack, or Jeremy about it, because that would mean revealing what had happened to more outside parties. He couldn't talk to Ryan about it, at least not right away, for obvious reasons. And he couldn't talk to Geoff about it either, because the older man was still very against the idea of Gavin and Ryan so much as being in the same room for the time being. He knew that Geoff would treat his dilemma with a high degree of suspicion, and what Gavin really needed was an unbiased opinion.

 

Unfortunately, with the members of Achievement City pretty much being the extent of his social circle, that was something he wasn't going to get.

 

Which left him the rather dubious option of trying to convince himself one way or the other.

 

He spent hours that evening, once his tasks for the day had been completed, lining up reasons for and against, but all his reasoning for both sides seemed stupid and convoluted. Frustrated, he ended up turning to alcohol, rationalising that things always tended to seem a little more clear-cut when he was buzzed.

 

It was the first definitive decision he'd made all evening.

 

He downed several shots straight from the bottle and the world took on a pleasant haze, everything seeming a little softer, a little gentler. Another shot of liquor slid down his throat with a satisfying burn, and he tipped his head back, his mind going idly to his memories of Ryan holding him, moving into him, how he'd felt more pleasure then than he had ever before in his life. With the alcohol taking the edge of his insecurities and doubts, he found himself tipping more and more towards acceptance of his feelings about Ryan.

 

The thought that things wouldn't be quite the same if he didn't take the potion plagued his mind, though.

 

In his drunken state, the solution seemed simple - take the potion again.

 

Once the seed planted itself, it grew quickly, and before long, Gavin found himself standing, already biting his lip in anticipation as he dug a torch out of one of the chests he kept in his home and lit it, slipping outside and silently darting across the logo to Ryan's house.

 

He opened the door as quietly and slowly as he could, torch flickering in his other hand. He thanked the stars that Ryan was a heavy sleeper.

 

Placing the torch in a bracket on the wall, Gavin hunted along the shelf for the potion he wanted.

 

He pulled down a bottle that he thought had the right colour liquid inside - it was hard to tell in the inconsistent torchlight - unstoppered it, and took a whiff, but the smell was acrid, completely wrong. Wrinkling his nose, he put it back on the shelf, sloppily leaning against Ryan's desk as he struggled not to clink glass against glass. The next bottle smelt like alcohol, maybe even the alcohol that he'd been looking for the first time he broke into Ryan's house, but he was drunk enough already now not to need it. Ruefully, he stoppered the bottle again, doing his best to keep from laughing at the irony.

 

It took him several more failed attempts before he found his prize, the sweet, tart, cosmic scent curling around him like a lover. It seemed a little milder this time, and the parchment tag around the neck of the bottle told him that Ryan had made some headway in figuring out how to dilute the potion. Not much, though. Not enough to matter for Gavin's purposes. He let out a shaky breath, drawing strength from the liquid courage surging through his veins before taking a swig.

 

He had a little more self-restraint this time around, and kept himself to drinking just a few mouthfuls before setting the bottle down with a muted clunk, the contents sloshing gently. He wanted to keep something of his wits about him. Sensation rushed through his extremities and he shuddered, eyes closed as he immersed himself in the feeling.

 

When he felt himself start to grow hard, Gavin opened his eyes and paced quietly towards the bed.

 

Ryan's face was soft and peaceful with sleep, pale skin warm and glowing in the dancing torchlight. His blankets rested around his waist, one arm draped over his stomach and the other tucked underneath his pillow, showing off the muscular definition of his chest and biceps. Gentle snores whispered out from between his slightly parted lips.

 

Gavin lowered himself gently onto the bed, sitting sideways and propping himself up with one hand whilst the other slid below the blanket, caressing Ryan's thigh. A small smile curled the older man's lips, and Gavin mimicked the expression, fingers drifting over the fabric of Ryan's sleeping pants to softly massage his cock.

 

The older man let out a quiet sound, back arching slightly and the hand on his stomach falling away to rest by his side. Gavin bit his lip with a grin, feeling Ryan plump up under his ministrations.

 

"Mmm… Gavin…" he murmured in his sleep, and Gavin's smile became uncontained at the notion that Ryan was dreaming of him, too. He carefully clambered on top of the older man, devouring the sight of those muscles splayed out beneath him, and leant forward, gently pressing their lips together. His hips gradually lowered as Ryan hazily kissed him back, and before long he was grinding against Ryan in barely-there circles, the blond's hard cock pressing up against him.

 

Then suddenly Ryan went still beneath him, and mere seconds later Gavin found himself tumbling to the floor, Ryan glaring furiously down at him. The blond rubbed at his mouth, trying to rid himself of the taste of the potion and the alcohol laden on Gavin's tongue.

 

"Ryan…" he whimpered, hips juddering a little, and the older man's jaw clenched.

 

"What. The _fuck_ , Gavin," he seethed. "What in the hell are you trying to accomplish here?"

 

Gavin shoved a hand between his thighs, thrusting up against his wrist in order to get some friction. "I… It felt so good last time, I just wanted… I thought _you'd_ want…" His sentence petered out pitifully.

 

"I don't want _this_." He made a gesture that encompassed Gavin and the potion still sitting innocuously on the bench. "I am _not_ letting this happen twice." He pointed at the door, finger trembling with rage. "Get the fuck out of my house."

 

The younger man's eyes were wide and wet. "Ryan, please, I just-"

 

"No, Gavin. You're drunk, you're fucking high off that potion _again_ , nothing you say right now is going to be the truth. I mean it. _Get out._ " The last two words were as loud and angry as rolling thunder.

 

Gavin continued to grovel desperately at the foot of Ryan's bed, and the blond flung back his covers with a growl, the tent in his pants having already gone down in the face of his anger. He stood, grabbing Gavin by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him to the door, yanking it open.

 

"Ryan! Please, Ryan, don't!" Gavin cried out, squirming like an eel, managing to round on Ryan just as he was being shoved out the door. He pushed Ryan up against the doorframe, frantically grinding against him, crushing their lips together, doing everything in his power to keep the older man from kicking him out. Ryan wavered, hands lifting to rest against Gavin's waist before he steeled himself. He tore away from the kiss, arms going out, Gavin going sprawling.

 

Geoff burst out of his house, roused by the commotion, only to find Ryan, chest heaving and in just his nightclothes, with Gavin weeping at his feet. Ryan's gaze shot up to meet his. "You deal with this, I'm done," he snarled, and slammed the door. As soon as it was closed, he slumped against it, ground his palms against his eyelids, sighed. He let his head fall back against the door, eyes still closed, and cursed under his breath that things were still so difficult.

 

On the other side of the door, Geoff blinked, then Gavin moaned, and he snapped back to attention, at the younger man's side in an instant.

 

"Gav, you okay? Where're you hurt, what'd he do?" he murmured soothingly, worriedly, ignoring the slight chill of the night despite the fact that he was only wearing a thin shirt and his underwear.

 

Gavin rolled onto his back and moaned again, hips thrusting into the air, eyes as dark as the night sky above him. Geoff pulled back slightly, glaze flicking to the door. "Did he make you take that potion again?" he asked, tone dangerous.

 

"Took it m'self," Gavin mumbled, face flushed with embarrassment as well as arousal. "I broke in again, he didn't know…" He let out a whimper, hips fluttering. "It felt so good last time, I thought he'd want to, but he didn't, he doesn't want me anymore!" At this point, Gavin dissolved into tears, heart-wrenching sobs that jerked at his entire body.

 

With a desperate, useless glance around the city centre, Geoff realised no help was forthcoming. He would have to deal with this on his own.

 

"C'mon, up you get," he murmured, easing the younger man to his feet. It seemed difficult for Gavin to straighten entirely, and Geoff half-carried him to the door of his monolithic house, ushering him inside.

 

Normally, it would take him just under a minute to reach his bed from the door, but, burdened by Gavin in the state he was in, it took closer to five. When they finally reached the bed, Gavin collapsed onto it, curling up and whimpering.

 

Geoff laid a gentle hand on Gavin's shoulder, the heat of his flushed skin burning through like a fever. It hurt somewhere deep inside Geoff's chest to see the younger man in pain like this.

 

"There anything I can do for you, buddy?" he asked.

 

He more than half-expected Gavin to ask him to fuck him, which was something he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do, but all Gavin could gasp out was, "Ryan- Ryan, I want Ryan- please, please get him-" He shuddered, a few more tears leaking out as his hips skipped forward. Geoff gave his shoulder a soft squeeze.

 

"I'll see what I can do," he murmured, standing from the bed.

 

"Please," Gavin groaned, shoving his hand between his legs and grinding against his wrist. Getting some friction didn't seem to help his condition - in fact, he seemed more distraught than before, but he didn't seem like he could stop himself either.

 

Geoff felt another pang of sympathy as he slipped outside, crossing over to Ryan's house to pound on his door.

 

"Ryan, answer the fucking door! I know you're still in there!" He stopped his loud knocking, eyes narrowed as he listened for any movement inside.

 

After a few seconds, he heard the reluctant footfalls of Ryan approaching the door. It didn't open. "…What do you want."

 

"Ryan, please, for fuck's sake," Geoff pleaded, voice cracking, feeling supremely uncomfortable with the fact that he was essentially trying to seduce Ryan on Gavin's behalf. "He's _begging_ for you _. Only_ you. He's crying in pain, are you really gonna leave him like that?"

 

Ryan's reply was almost muffled into indecipherability by the thick oak. "He said he wanted me last time, and look where that got me."

 

Geoff felt a twinge of pity at the hollow defeat in Ryan's voice, then steeled himself. "He didn't know what was happening last time! He knew what he was getting into this time, he drank the potion on purpose!"

 

He heard Ryan snort. "Yeah, after he'd already drunk a bunch of alcohol, so you're going to have to forgive me for not trusting his judgement right now. He was probably thinking about how good it felt at the time, and not how awful he felt the next day."

 

That brought an unwanted image of the two of them fucking to the forefront of Geoff's mind. He struggled valiantly, vainly, to shove it away.

 

"Ryan, _please_ ," Geoff beseeched. "Don't leave him like this."

 

"He'll be grateful in the morning," Ryan muttered, footsteps fading from the door. Geoff cursed.

 

An irrational part of Geoff's brain wanted to kick Ryan's door down, find whatever was left of that damned potion and force it down the blond's throat, then drag him over to Gavin and let the two of them have at it. But that would be just as bad as the events that had gotten them in this situation. Worse, even, because Gavin hadn't known the first time what the potion would end up doing.

 

Defeated, he took the short walk back to his own front door, and upon opening it, he immediately saw that Gavin had not been idle in the short time he'd been away. The younger man was bent over on the bed, his pants pooling around his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock and several fingers buried in his ass.

 

"Oh, Jesus," Geoff muttered, averting his eyes, knowing that Gavin would be embarrassed as all hell at being caught in the act.

 

"'M sorry," he heard Gavin croak from the other side of the room, and Geoff started on the long trek to reach the bedside.

 

"Hey, shh, I know you can't help it," he soothed, biting back anything he wanted to say about the situation being Gavin's own fault in the first place. There was a time and a place for that conversation, and it wasn't while Gavin was desperately trying to fuck himself in Geoff's bed. The older man sat uncomfortably on the end of the mattress, running his fingers through Gavin's sweat-soaked locks in an effort to calm him. Gavin pressed his forehead against Geoff's thigh, panting and gasping as he continued to work himself over. His groans quickly became frustrated, however, when it became clear that no matter how turned on he was, the effects of the potion meant he wasn't going to come without outside assistance. Letting out a defeated whimper, Gavin's hands dropped away, instead clutching at the covers. Geoff awkwardly reached over and pulled Gavin's pants up for him, leaving the ties loose. Even so, a stain from the slick leaking out of Gavin's hole quickly formed on the back, and a matching wet patch of Gavin's precome formed on the front.

 

"Did… is Ryan coming?" Gavin asked, tone pitiful.

 

Geoff sighed. "No, he isn't. I'm sorry, buddy."

 

Gavin let out a thin whimper. "It hurts, Geoff."

 

"I know. You just gotta fight through."

 

"I want Ryan," Gavin sobbed, tears beginning to dampen Geoff's bare leg. Geoff sighed again.

 

"…I know. He doesn't… he's not coming, Gav. I'm gonna help you through as best I can, but in that sense you're on your own."

 

Gavin wept openly, without inhibition, the potion robbing him of all his filters. It was distressing for Geoff to see Gavin like this, especially considering how guarded the younger man usually was with his emotions. Feeling entirely inadequate, Geoff continued to stroke his hair and make soothing noises as Gavin cried into his lap.

 

Several hours passed in this manner, Gavin's whimpers gradually becoming quieter and less frequent as after a seeming eternity, the effects of the potion began to lessen. As soon as the effects had abated enough for Gavin to feasibly pass out, he did. Geoff, almost as exhausted as Gavin, laid down next to him, too tired to care about the soiled state of his sheets, already asleep by the time he was horizontal.

 

~* * *~

 

For the second time that week, Gavin woke with a man's arm wrapped around his midsection.

 

For a fraction of a second, his mind convinced him it was Ryan, and rather than feeling the shame he did last time, he felt a warm sense of contentment, snuggling back into the bulk spooned against him.

 

Then he remembered what had actually happened, the way he'd acted, what he'd done.

 

 _Ah. There's the shame_ , he thought absently as he felt himself shrink in horror at his drunken actions.

 

Geoff stirred behind him and Gavin slipped out of his grasp, wrinkling his nose as his pants all but crackled with dried precome and slick. He sat up despite the discomfort, not looking at Geoff as the older man dragged himself upright.

 

"Geoff…" he began despairingly, but then couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

 

The older man gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I know, buddy."

 

"Oh god." Gavin buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe I was such a selfish idiot. I've utterly ruined it. How the hell do I apologise for doing _that_?"

 

Without waiting for an answer, he stood, grimacing as his discomfort at the mess in his pants increased.

 

"Wait, Gavin," Geoff said, gently laying a hand on Gavin's elbow. "Maybe we should talk about this a bit more first, see if I can help you figure out what to do."

 

Gavin shook himself free, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders up around his ears. "Maybe later. I wanna…" His cheeks coloured. "I need to shower first."

 

Geoff blushed as well. "Oh. Right." He cast a glance down at the soiled bedsheets. "Well, I should probably clean up in here as well before we get to work for the day."

 

Awkwardly, Gavin nodded and turned without another word. He quickly made his way to the door, hurrying across the logo and slipping into the comfort of his own home.

 

He gladly stripped himself of his clothes, hitting the button on the wall of his bathroom to activate his shower. Stepping under the heated spray, he let out a sigh, closing his eyes and letting it pound against his back. It was several minutes before he gathered himself enough to start washing away the bad decisions of the night before.

 

Of course, he had to be thorough in order to get himself properly clean. He found himself glad that he'd only taken a few mouthfuls of the potion, and that it had been a little more dilute than the original - he shuddered to imagine how much worse it would have been if he'd drunk the whole thing, or if it had been full strength.

 

Small mercies.

 

He spent far longer than necessary standing under the water, his fingers pruned all the way down to his palms by the time he finally stepped out.

 

Dressing himself again seemed like a laborious task. All he wanted to do was curl up in his own bed for the rest of his life and forget what a moron he'd been, but he knew that Geoff would be waiting for him. He knew that if he didn't come out, Geoff would assume - not incorrectly - that he was having trouble with coming to terms with what he'd done. He knew that Geoff would come to him with soft words and assurances that he could take a break for the day to process, that Geoff would manage the work fine on his own.

 

He knew that the older man's sympathy would make things so much worse.

 

So, reluctantly, Gavin dragged on his clothes, then squared his shoulders, leaving the safety of his home to face the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has poor planning skills when it comes to writing within a set chapter structure or even writing at all? This guy!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, my life is basically steamrollering over me right now. I've had almost exclusively morning shifts at work for the past few months, which would be great if I was actually a morning person at all, but I'm not, and as a result I've been operating in a state of near-perpetual tiredness since November because I haven't been able to get anywhere near enough sleep. But! I'm going back to uni this year, and I've got a really good placement in a salaried cadetship to go along with it, so for the first time in over two years now I'll be back to steady hours.
> 
> Anyway, back to fic stuff, which I'm sure you're all more interested in. So, the plan was for this chapter to be the epilogue. That plan has changed. The next chapter will be the epilogue (I promise). 
> 
> No content warnings other than references to what has occurred in previous chapters.

Just like the day before, Geoff made no mention of the recent events between Ryan and Gavin as they made the trek out to their mine. They chose one that was closer to home this time, despite the fact that it wasn't as plentiful, as they wanted to make up for the time that had been lost by the both of them sleeping in.

 

Gavin fully expected that the rest of the day would play out the same way as last time, with Geoff bringing up what had happened only once they'd already finished mining for the day. So, naturally, he was surprised when, once they'd gotten all their gear prepped and he readied his pickaxe for the first swing, Geoff's hand gently squeezed his shoulder in an unspoken request to wait.

 

Warily, Gavin lowered the pickaxe, his voice quiet even as it echoed through the cave around them. "Do we really have to do this now?"

 

Geoff eyed him steadily. "It's not really something you should put off telling me." He leaned his own pickaxe against the wall, finding a rock to sit on and gesturing for Gavin to do the same. "I mean, what the hell happened? You said last night that you took the potion on purpose this time round? You're giving out some serious mixed messages with this whole thing."

 

The younger man's shoulders hunched. "It's… confusing," he began, and all of a sudden, the words came pouring from him like a flood. "I didn't even know until this all happened that being with a guy was an option, I'd never come across anything like that before. The reason I got so freaked out the first time is because it was a completely foreign scenario for me, but once I had a chance to think about it, I dunno, I began to realise that I feel the same way about Ryan that he feels about me. Or, felt." His face coloured with shame. "I don't know if he wants me anymore, after I made such an arse of myself." He rubbed at his arm and sighed, smiling wryly. "I was only trying to get up the confidence to talk to him about it, and you know how I tend to go about doing that. I downed a couple bevs, then had the brilliant idea of drinking some more of that potion so that I wouldn't have to think about it at all, so I could just feel. Then I broke into his house while he was sleeping and…" He cut himself off and buried his face in his hands. "God, it's so much worse when I say it out loud."

 

"…Well, at least you're even now," Geoff joked feebly, and Gavin glared.

 

"That's not funny, Geoff."

 

Any humour in Geoff's expression dimmed, and instead he looked contrite. "No, you're right, it's not." He sighed. "Fuck. You've made a real mess of this, haven't you?"

 

Gavin continued to glare. "Thanks." He rubbed his arm again. "I don't know if I can, but… I want to make it up to him. I need to have a proper discussion with him about how I feel, and apologise for how I acted. D'you… can you think of anything I could say that would help?" Gavin looked hopefully over at him.

 

Geoff let out a troubled sigh. "Are you really sure that's a good idea, Gav?" he asked softly. "Are you really sure that's what you want? I mean, of course you should apologise, but from what you're telling me, the only… _experiences_ you've had with Ryan is while you were under the influence of that potion, how can you know for sure that there's something deeper there between you two?"

 

Gavin flushed, but didn't look away. "Geoff, you saw first-hand how bad I got last night. That was off a couple sips of a version of the potion that wasn't even full strength. The first time I took that potion, I downed the entire bottle because of how potent it was. Can you even imagine how much worse it would've been? I'm sure Ryan would've had a pretty good idea. Right or wrong, he was just trying to help. Knowing what I know now, I'm _glad_ he did what he did, not least of all because it helped me realise that I'm actually a lot more interested in guys than girls."

 

"That doesn't answer my question, Gav. Tell me. Do you honestly think that without the potion, there's something there between the two of you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And how sure are you of that?"

 

Colour flared on Gavin's cheeks again. "Sure enough to wank over him," he mumbled, eyes downcast once more.

 

To his credit, Geoff's only reaction was to blink a few times before his brain kicked back into action. "Well, all right, fair enough," he said eventually. "But… I've gotta stick to my guns about not thinking this is the greatest idea ever. With everything that happened, you two wouldn't exactly have the most stable foundation for a relationship." He clasped his hands together, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Honestly, I think your best option for talking about this with him is to go into it without specifically aiming for a result where the two of you get together. If that's how it turns out, and you're both happy, then great, but maybe that's a best case scenario kind of deal."

 

After a few seconds, Gavin nodded. "Yeah, okay," he muttered. "Let's get to work then, we've already wasted enough time over this." He stood without looking at Geoff, scooping up his pickaxe. Geoff stayed seated for a moment or two, wanting to say more, but the words wouldn't come. Resigning himself, Geoff stood as well, grabbing his own pickaxe and rolling his shoulders in anticipation for a long day of physical work.

 

~* * *~

 

The sun was already halfway across the horizon by the time Geoff and Gavin trudged back into Achievement City, packs laden once more with the fruits of their labour. They were silent as they descended into the vast storage room beneath Geoff's house, neatly packing everything away in the myriad chests that occupied the majority of the available space. By the time they were done, the last rays of the sun had vanished outside, the stars beginning to shine in its place.

 

Geoff grabbed onto Gavin's arm before he could ascend the ladder back up. "Think about what I said," he asked quietly. "Don't go in expecting to get everything you want. You'll just end up hurting both of you even more."

 

Gavin nodded. "I got it, Geoff. Thanks."

 

"Good luck."

 

The younger man smiled briefly, then climbed the ladder. By the time Geoff followed, he'd already vanished out the front door.

 

He didn't go straight to Ryan's - after all, he was still caked in dirt and dust and sweat from being stuck underground most of the day. For a discussion this important, he wanted to look a little more presentable. A quick shower and a change of clothes saw to that issue, but on his way out, he stalled, watching as his fingers trembled above the door handle. Nervousness squirmed along his insides, almost making him queasy. Maybe a glass or two of one of the bottles of alcohol he had stored in his cupboards might help calm him down a little…?

 

No. He'd just end up doing something stupid again. He wasn't going to repeat the same mistakes he'd made the night before.

 

Fortified with nothing but what courage he could muster naturally, Gavin steeled himself and shoved the door open, marching across the Achievement City logo towards Ryan's house.

 

He stood outside Ryan's door for several seconds, taking measured breaths as he psyched himself up. Then he took one deep breath in and knocked.

 

Ryan opened the door, saw Gavin standing there, and immediately shut it with a slam.

 

"No, Ryan, wait, I just want to say I'm sorry!" Gavin braced his hands against the door, fingers curling as he pressed his cheek against it. "I got drunk last night, and I know that's not an excuse, but then I got the stupid idea in my head that taking the potion again would help things. But I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Please, I'm not here to try and take it again, I've more than learnt my lesson there. I just want to apologise." His voice petered out brokenly and he bit his lip, casting his gaze to the ground.

 

He all but fell into the house when Ryan opened the door without a word. Gavin sent him a grateful look, but Ryan had already turned away, pulling out his desk chair in an obvious indication for Gavin to sit, crossing over to the opposite wall himself and leaning against it with folded arms. Even though Gavin didn't blame him for wanting to put as much distance between them as was physically possible, it still stung a little.

 

Closing the door behind him, Gavin offered Ryan a soft smile and sat.

 

"I know I'm not exactly on the moral high ground here, but you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

 

Gavin nodded several times, fingers twisting themselves in knots in his lap. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He cleared his throat. "So, um. After what happened between you and me, the first time I mean, I… Well, I didn't know until then that it was an _option_ to be with another guy, y'know?" He offered Ryan a small smile. "I guess I've been pretty sheltered until I met you guys, I'd just thought that sex was between a man and a woman and that was it. That's why I freaked out more'n anything, it was something so outside of what I knew. But then I had a chance to actually think about it, and I realised that… I like girls and all, but I like you more." He glanced at Ryan from under his lashes and blushed. "And I don't know if it's only you, or guys in general - I mean, I definitely don't think of any of the others that way - but… I just… with the way I reacted after the first time, I didn't think I'd have the guts to do anything about it without help, so I got drunk, and that's when I had the idea to break in here and have some more of the potion." His cheeks went red again, this time from shame. "The whole time I was focussing on how I was feeling about the situation, and I was arrogant enough to believe that you'd want me without reservations, that you'd be up for it again even after what happened the first time. I'm sorry that I thought that you'd be okay with that, and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. And I'll understand completely if you want me to leave now, but if you want, I'm more than willing to make a fresh start." He managed a watery but hopeful grin. "This is still a bit of a new concept for me, and if you'll have me, I want you to be the one that helps me figure it all out."

 

Ryan regarded him for a few long seconds, mulling the words over, arms still folded. Finally, he pushed away from the wall. "…If this is what you really want, then there's one thing that needs to happen first." He walked over to his potions shelf and plucked one from the ranks, thumbing the cork off with a slight pop. Even from the other side of the room, the faint, familiar smell let Gavin know it was the breeding potion. His pupils dilated, breath quickening, legs unconsciously spreading a little wider. Ryan fixed his eyes on Gavin, and proceeded to pour the contents into his fireplace. The flames flared bright red, greedily swallowing the potion whole.

 

Gavin had to force himself to let Ryan do it, fingers twitching with the desire to stop him.

 

Ryan pinned him with a clear gaze. "I'm scrapping that entire experiment," he said steadily. "I'm never going to make any form of that potion again. If that was the only thing that would have made a relationship with me of value to you, then…" His voice began to wobble a little. "I'm sorry, but then I'd have to ask you to leave."

 

Gavin stared at him, mouth dry, unable to say anything. Ryan's face tightened.

 

"You're not happy that you won't get to take the potion again, are you?"

 

The younger man cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking away. "It's just… I haven't… Without the potion, I think I'd just think too much about it and end up making things awkward for both of us."

 

Ryan crossed over to the desk, leaning against it and taking Gavin's hands reassuringly into his own. "Try and see it from my perspective," he asked gently. "That potion robs you of rational thought, makes you a slave to an artificial desire for sex. I don't ever want to take that choice away from you again, intentionally or otherwise. Besides, if the only time you want me is when you're halfway out of your mind from a sex potion, then clearly it's not really me that you want." He swallowed thickly. "I understand that it's a very new experience for you, I do," Ryan assured him. "The last thing I want is to rush you into something that you're not ready for. If there's anything that I do that ends up making you feel uncomfortable, then I want you to be in a state of mind where you can actually tell me."

 

"What if…" Gavin swallowed, cheeks burning as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "What if I'm not any good without the potion?"

 

Ryan's face softened in sympathy, reaching to reassuringly run his fingers through Gavin's hair just the once, then dropping his hand to squeeze Gavin's shoulder. "Gavin, I can promise you, you'll be more than good."

 

Gavin refused to meet his eyes. "And what if… it doesn't feel as good for me, either?"

 

There was a short pause. "Well, it's definitely not going to feel the same," Ryan admitted. "But is being completely out of your mind like that, having no control over yourself, knowing that you're going to be in agony if you don't come… is that really something that you want?"

 

The younger man hunched his shoulders. "I'm just… I'm scared, to be honest," he said. "All of this is new, and different, and I don't generally deal well with new and different."

 

Ryan took Gavin's hands into his own once more and offered an encouraging smile. "I'll say it again, this isn't something that you should feel the need to rush into. We'll go as slow as you need, and I will never pressure you into taking a step you're not ready for. And if you want to call it quits at any point, that is absolutely your decision to make. I would never try to keep you with me against your will." He ran his thumb over Gavin's knuckles. "Believe me, Gavin, the _last_ thing I want is to do something to scare you."

 

And maybe it was some vaporised molecules of the potion wafting over from the fireplace and compromising his senses, or maybe it was just the earnest honesty and openness of Ryan's expression, but somewhere from deep inside him, Gavin mustered the courage to close the distance between their lips.

 

The kiss was inelegant, and he'd approached at a bad angle, making his nose bend uncomfortably against the side of Ryan's. But Ryan's lips were soft beneath his, the older man adjusting automatically so that Gavin's nose wasn't so firmly crammed against his face, and a warm glow spread through Gavin's chest. It was… nice, Gavin decided. It was certainly different, not being under the influence of the potion, but now Gavin could actually appreciate the feeling of the scrape of Ryan's stubble against his skin, without being driven to a crazy fever-pitch of lust. They could take as much time as they wanted, and they didn't even have to do anything more than just kissing. Which was good, because that was all that Gavin had the courage for at this stage. He pulled away. "Think that's about as brave as I'm gonna get for tonight," he said shakily. His sudden boldness fled as quickly as it came, and Gavin found himself scurrying abruptly out the door, leaving a thoroughly stunned Ryan in his wake.

 

~* * *~

 

Gavin dreamt of Ryan again that night. Not of the feverish lust-filled romp session of their first time together, but something slower, more sensual, more natural. Something that left him content rather than exhausted, sated rather than spent.

 

He woke with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, epilogue time!
> 
> Content warning for smut.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

 

Ryan's eyes were focussed intently on Gavin's face, searching for any signs of hesitation or trepidation.

 

Gavin smiled up at him, reaching up and stroking the older man's cheek reassuringly. "I'm ready," he promised. They'd been together for the past few weeks now, but Ryan had insisted on taking things at a gradual pace, still leery of making Gavin uncomfortable by moving forward too quickly. While there had been several nights where they had stayed together at one of their homes, all they had done was kiss lazily and fall asleep curled in each other's arms. It was clear, though, that Gavin had grown to find the confidence to want more than these loving touches, nice as they were.

 

"I'm going to take this slow," Ryan told him, and Gavin couldn't help but roll his eyes, impatient. Ryan gave him a stern look. "I'm going to be slow," he repeated, lips pressing against Gavin's jawline, "and thorough," he continued kissing down the curve of Gavin's neck, "and by the time I'm done with you, you won't remember how to say anything except my name," he finished, pulling down the neckline of Gavin's shirt so that he could scrape his teeth over the younger man's collarbone.

 

"Ryan," he said shakily, the front of his pants already stirring.

 

The older man smirked. "Good start," he murmured, then pulled back slightly. "Now. That doesn't mean that if it stops feeling good, you don't tell me. The second I do something that you don't feel comfortable with, you tell me right away, and I'm stopping immediately. You got that?"

 

Gavin nodded. "Got it.'

 

Smiling, Ryan cupped his jaw and swooped down to press their lips together. Ryan's warm, rough hands travelled down, slipping underneath the fabric of Gavin's shirt and caressing his waist, tugging him closer, and Gavin gasped, skin prickling. Ryan pulled away from the kiss briefly, leaning his forehead against Gavin's as he whispered, "Is this okay?"

 

The younger man arched his back into the touch, head tipping back slightly so that he had the space to nod. "Yeah," he agreed unsteadily, hiding his embarrassment at his reaction by capturing Ryan's lips with his own once more, only to break away again as Ryan slowly pushed Gavin's shirt up his body. Gavin lifted his arms so that Ryan could take the shirt off completely, eyes closing with a sigh as the older man's lips stroked his neck, fingers ghosting over Gavin's skin. Emboldened, the younger man reached for the hem of Ryan's shirt, yanking upwards until he was rewarded with the sight of Ryan's bare, broad chest, fingers trailing through the sparse patch of hair growing between Ryan's pecs. Compared to the veritable forest of hair taking up residence on Gavin's own chest, it almost made Gavin laugh.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "Well, not all of us can be as manly and hirsute as you are, Gavin," he said, only a little sardonic.

 

"Oh, I already know you're more than man enough," Gavin replied, cheeks colouring as he involuntarily glanced down at the crux of Ryan's hips. The older man let out an amused puff of air.

 

"Don't go stroking my ego too much there, I might start getting a big head."

 

"C'mon, I'm not taking that, that's way too easy. That's two in one, even."

 

Ryan grinned. “Hey, to be fair, the second one was an accident." He nipped at Gavin's jawline, pressing himself up against the younger man, feeling him harden against his thigh. Gavin closed his eyes, breathing becoming panting, burying his mouth against the side of Ryan's neck as the blond rocked against him. The hot, uneven exhalations drifted over Ryan's skin, condensing indiscernibly from the sweat that was beginning to build from the closeness of their bodies. Gavin's breath stuttered and grew harsher as Ryan added one hand to the mix, slipping between them to softly squeeze the front of Gavin's pants. Without any conscious direction, Gavin's teeth grazed over Ryan's earlobe, and the older man let out a groan, moving his hand out of the way to grind down harder. To his delight, Gavin pressed upwards just as hard, lips messily making their way to back Ryan's mouth. The kiss was inelegant, and passionate, lips and teeth and tongue clashing as they each tried to taste more of one another. Growing more and more confident, Gavin reached one hand up to tangle his fingers in Ryan's hair, making the older man groan again.

 

After several minutes of languidly moving in tandem like this, Ryan pulled away slightly, panting as he gazed down at the man beneath him, both of them now completely hard.

 

"I won't put anything inside you," Ryan promised, wishing he had a less crude way of phrasing it. "I know that that'll be a big step for you without the potion, and I don't want to do anything you're not ready for yet." Very gently, he brushed his fingertips over the tent in Gavin's pants, smiling at the way the younger man's hips juddered upwards, breath hitching at the touch. "I'd like to blow you, though, if you want me to."

 

Gavin let out a helpless sound, hips jumping up again as his cheeks flooded with heat.

 

"Would you like that?" Ryan asked him, chuckling.

 

He nodded so fast that he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. "Please," he croaked, arousal making his voice hoarse.

 

Slowly, Ryan made his way down Gavin's chest, lips and fingertips leaving trails of goosebumps on the younger man's skin. He swirled his tongue around the small nub of Gavin's left nipple, but the brunet squirmed uncomfortably. Sensing the reaction, Ryan stopped immediately.

 

"Sorry," he said. "I won't do that again." He rubbed his thumb reassuringly against Gavin's cheek. "Remember to tell me if you don't like something I'm doing, okay?"

 

Gavin nodded wordlessly, a little embarrassed, and Ryan continued his explorative touches, moving inexorably lower. His tongue flicked out to trace a small line along the curve of Gavin's hipbone, and the younger man's lower half arched away from the bed. Ryan chuckled into his skin, repeating the action before drifting lower again, mouthing at the bulge at the front of Gavin's pants. Gavin whimpered, hips fluttering upwards once more. Ryan placed a kiss against the tented fabric, then reached up, fingers briefly toying with the waistband of Gavin's pants before tugging them down, revealing his prize. Gavin pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching entranced as Ryan wrapped his lips around the head of Gavin's cock.

 

"Ryan," he moaned, arms giving out almost immediately, his back hitting the mattress and one hand reaching forward to grab at the back of Ryan's head. Taking his cue, Ryan sank down onto Gavin's cock, making the younger man curse and buck upwards into Ryan's mouth.

 

Gavin's eyelids drifted shut, fingers curled in Ryan's hair, and he lost himself to the sweet, hot sensation of Ryan's expert tongue working him over. Sometimes Ryan would pull off with an obscene pop, whispering praise into Gavin's skin, sucking at his balls, lapping at his taint. Any lingering doubts about whether Gavin truly wanted this fled off into night, disappearing from existence.

 

It wasn't like it had been when he'd been under the influence of the potion, and Gavin found that he didn't much care. In all reality, even though the sensation provided by the potion _had_ been more intense than what he was experiencing now, Gavin preferred being with Ryan like this, because it meant that they were both there of their own volition. Gavin was feeling so good because Ryan was good at what he was doing, and he was able to take his time with things. The potion had been so all-consuming that it wouldn't have allowed him the patience to let Ryan work him over so thoroughly.

 

Now, all that existed was Ryan's sweet tongue, his broad shoulders braced underneath Gavin's thighs, and his warm, firm hands keeping Gavin pinned to the bed as he was pleasured.

 

Then Ryan abruptly took him in all the way to the root, making Gavin curse wildly, mixing expletives with cries of Ryan's name as he roared towards completion. Within the span of a few seconds, Gavin went careening off the edge, lips forming Ryan's name as he buried both hands in the blond's hair, eyes clenched shut as he came down Ryan's throat. Ryan swallowed around him, making him call out wordlessly, then slowly pulled off, rubbing a thumb at the corner of his reddened lips.

 

"Ryan," Gavin began, but didn't get any farther. Ryan smiled, hair ruffled from Gavin's fingers. He looked younger, almost Gavin's age.

 

"I take it that was satisfactory?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Ryan," he tried again, and Ryan's expression softened, reaching up to caress Gavin's cheek.

 

"Hey, I wanted to. I wouldn't have if I didn't, wouldn't I?"

 

Gavin reached out, thumb tracing over Ryan's swollen lower lip. Ryan mouthed at it, teeth gently scraping over the pad of his thumb, tongue pressing fleetingly against it. Gavin pulled away and suddenly twisted his hips, rolling them both over so that Ryan was the one on his back.

 

Ryan blinked at him in surprise. Gavin gave him a determined look, offset by a smile. "Your turn," he whispered, hands moving to Ryan's waistband.

 

"You don't have to, if you're not ready. I can take care of it myself."

 

Gavin frowned at him. "No, I want to return the favour," he said, and before Ryan could argue, he'd pulled the older man's pants midway down his thighs and taken his cock in hand. Ryan clamped down on his lower lip to stifle the moans threatening to spill from him as Gavin's deft fingers, warm and unsure, gently stroked along his length.

 

"Gavin- you don't have to feel obligated to-" Ryan's jaw snapped shut with an audible click as Gavin dragged his thumb over the head of his cock.

 

"I want to," Gavin assured him, giving him a soft squeeze. "I want _you_."

 

Ryan's head tipped back with a groan, Gavin's name falling from his lips like a prayer. Hesitantly, scraping together what confidence he could, Gavin ran his tongue along the underside of Ryan's cock, suckling lightly on the tip. Ryan cursed and Gavin tasted a slight, salty tang. Unprepared for the small surge of precome, Gavin pulled away, hand slowing uncertainly. The older man was quick to card his fingers reassuringly through Gavin's hair. "I'm more than happy for you just to use your hands for now, if that makes you more comfortable," he said, voice low and gentle. Gavin nodded quickly, and Ryan smiled, letting out another soft moan as Gavin returned to his stroking motions. Naturally, Gavin had had plenty of experience on himself, but the angle here was completely different and it took a little getting used to. Ryan was understanding, giving Gavin encouraging words as he tried to find his stride. After a while, Gavin got the hang of it, and Ryan stopped talking in favour of pulling Gavin into another kiss, breathing hot and heavy against the younger man's lips.

 

He would have been more than content for Gavin to continue as he was, especially considering how close he was getting to completion anyway, but Gavin had other ideas. He slid down Ryan's chest once more, looking up through his lashes as he took the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth.

 

"You don't have to- oh, _fuck_ , Gavin," Ryan panted as Gavin sucked gently, struggling to maintain his composure. "You can just- you can jerk me off the rest of the way, just aim to the side and-" He cut himself with another groan, bucking involuntarily up into Gavin's mouth. Gavin choked a bit, but kept going, determined to see it through. Ryan kept thrusting helplessly upwards, though, pace growing more erratic by the second, and Gavin accepted that he wasn't yet skilled enough to keep going like that. He pulled his mouth off of Ryan's cock, being sure to exaggerate the motion as he dragged his lips over the tip of Ryan's cock. Ryan all but whimpered, making Gavin grin.

 

Gavin formed a fist around Ryan's cock, pumping steadily, until Ryan threw his head back with one final cry. Instead of aiming Ryan off to the side, though, Gavin aimed at his own face, closing his eyes as the hot come landed across his cheeks. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Ryan, tongue peeking out to gather some of the come that had fallen on his upper lip.

 

"Oh, _Jesus_ , Gavin," Ryan whispered brokenly, his spent cock twitching a little within the loose curl of Gavin's fingers.

 

"Well," Gavin said, voice a little hoarse and a small smile on his lips, "I think it's safe to say that I don't need that potion to help things along anymore."


End file.
